


Remembering the Academy Days

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth is there if you squint it, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri and Byleth have feelings for each other but dont act on it, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri remembers Academy days as chained to cell...





	Remembering the Academy Days

Cold... Thats the only thing he feels as he chained to this cell... Cuffs biting his skin, leaving burn marks as trying to break them. İf those were normal cuffs he could break them easily but no those cuffs were enhanced with Cornelia's magic, was impossible to break. 

"Poor thing, abadonned by goddess herself." thats what Cornelia called him. At first he denied it however as time passed on Dimitri realized she was right. He was really abadonned by Goddess... Maybe thats why everyone abadonned him too... Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, İngrid... And professor...

Tears started to silently fell down as he remembered his professor. He remembered the first time the man came to their class... All of Blue lions were excided to meet him. Annette realizing she talked with professor casually, apoligizing as man said it was ok to see him as a friend. The time they celebrated their victory after Battle of Eagle and Lion. And the time he was so scared, thought of losing their professor to their enemies only to see their professor dividing darkness with his new power. 

"Enlightened one... Thats what Rhea called me." Professor spoke after events... All of them really scared for their professor, especially after Rhea started to obsess after Professor. Then...

His body tensed as he recalled events of Holy Tomb, fighting with demonic beasts while protecting crest stones (which enemy would use to create more demonic beasts... Like Miklan, Sylvain's brother. He still remembers the face of Sylvain, the shock of seeing his elder brother transforming into a beast front of their eyes. Sylvain did not flirted with girls for a while... He... Actually never talked about this with Sylvain right? He did asked "Are you okay?" which Sylvain replied with "Yes" with a fake smile rivaled his own... But never asked how he feels after Miklans death... Dimitri wonders if Sylvain reminded to Miklan when he sees a demonic beast just like him...)

Goddess knows he missed his friends. He misses his father, stepmother, his dead friends a Duscur, Blue lions and his professor...

After Flame emperors unmasking and his violent episode, rest of week is blank... He doesnt remember what happened after it. First thing he remembers is he was laying down in his bed while Dedue sitting a chair next to him, sleeping. When he tried to get up from bed he fell down, his legs refusing to work. Dedue immediately woke up after the noise he made up by falling. Dedue carried him to bed, saying he will bring professor. His body started to tremble when he realize Dedue will leave his side... Dimitri tried to call him after Deude leaved the room. Soon after everyone was in the room, looking him like he was a wild beast (which is true... Felix warned them arent he? But nobody listened, not even Sylvain and İngrid...) Blue lions were scared from for him. Thats what they said but Dimitri knew the truth, he was a wild beast who only existed for avenging the dead. Even if they scared from him they never told him or showed him. 

He didnt remember much after that, he was awake or sleeping, everything never made any sense... But he remembered a few things like... He never felt alone, there was always somebody watching him, even Felix watched him... A week later he was good enough to get out from the bed but still not fine, but still have to fight since empire declared war against the church of Seiros. Juat before going into battle he told he will kill Edelgard even its costs his life... 

How foolish he was to think he could kill Edelgard there? Not only he failed to kill her also he lost his professor too... Shortly after Cornelia framded him for murder and now he was here... 

"Dimitri how long you will wait for avenging us?"   
No... That voice... "Professor is that you?" His professor enters his view, looking horrible. His clothes are torn, his left arm is entirely gone and bleeding from everywhere. "This is your fault Dimitri, if you killed that girl... İf you killed Edelgard I would be alive."

"Yes, you would." What else he can say? He cannot bring himself to ask forgiveness, he cant. He doesnt even deserve it and professsor knows. He doesnt remember when he did started to cry again. Maybe he never stopped crying. He knows there is no forgiveness for him, not from his ghosts or his friends. 

He deserves to die. He cannot even finish what his ghosts asked. He is worthless.

Dimitri wants to die... He doesnt care how. Maybe he kills himself, Edelgard kills him or his kingdom execute him front of his people.

He just wants to die...


End file.
